


All I want for Christmas ~

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: Just your regular Christmas with Pack McCall





	All I want for Christmas ~

When it came to Christmas everyone would get horribly nostalgic, talking about things they’d done as children, about presents they’d received the year before or what they were hoping to get this year. Everyone was excited, well everyone except one person. Theo Raeken. He hadn’t experienced a good Christmas in who knows how long. But that would all change this year, Liam was sure of that fact alone.

The chimera had proven time and time again that he was a different person, that he’d changed and that was enough for the pack. They didn’t exactly welcome him into the pack with open arms, but they tolerated him a little better now at least.

Liam was currently with Mason and Corey in the living room of Mama McCall’s, how they always ended up there she’d never know. She hardly spent time there herself. He was wrapping a gift for a certain chimera when he walked through the door causing Liam to launch himself across the room and shove him back out the door. Lydia poked her head out of the kitchen when she heard Mason and Corey’s laughter. “What happened?” She asked.

“Theo tried to come in and I’m pretty sure Liam just knocked him into the next dimension.” Corey laughed, causing Lydia to shake her head fondly.

“He can’t come in! I’m trying to wrap his present!!” Liam cried out, shaking his head as he locked the door.

“Liam, I don’t want anything! This is ridiculous, let me in.” Theo sighed, banging on the door. “No! You have to wait till I’m done wrapping it.” Liam growled back.

Once Liam had finished wrapping the gift he unlocked the door and finally let Theo in who had a disgruntled Stiles behind him. Liam was unapologetic as they walked in, merely placing Theo’s gift in the neatly stacked piles of already wrapped gifts. Theo rolled his eyes and dropped down to the floor beside Corey who shoved scraps of unusable gift wrap into his lap causing the chimera to scoff.

“What am I a garbage can?” He asked sarcastically, he wasn’t expecting the chorus of yes’s. “You’re all assholes.”

Liam smiled, rolling his eyes as a blush covered his cheeks. He blamed it on the cold that had seeped into the room while the door was opened for all of two seconds.

Theo caught the blush but didn’t say anything as he bunched up the scraps of paper and got up to go shove them into the actual garbage can just a few feet from Corey. He ignored most of everyone as they talked amongst each other, staring down at his phone.

He looked over at Liam who was struggling with more wrapping paper, his heart rate suddenly skyrocketing causing the wolf to look up with a furrowed brow. “Theo, you okay?” He asked, tilting his head in the chimera’s direction. “Fine.” He mumbled in response, still watching the werewolf. He was pulled out of his reverie when more scraps of wrapping paper were launched his way. He scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

* * *

Christmas day, a day that Theo was dreading was right there and once again they’d all gathered in the McCall household.

Theo was sprawled on the couch, phone in hand as he played a game. Ignoring the sounds of Christmas cheer all around him. He only looked up when someone put on Christmas music. Though when he registered the song, he snorted with a shake of his head. Ready to go back to ignoring it until he heard the sound of Liam laughing, he glanced up seeing the younger wolf talking to his friends.

Theo waited until he was alone to walk over. “Theo?” Liam asked, unsure as he watched the chimera approaching him.

He reeked of confusion as Theo held a hand out for the wolf, pulling him up and giving him a soft smile that if given to anyone else would look out of place. But to Liam, it lit up the room and seemed all too natural.

Theo blushed as he ducked his head, with Liam’s hand in his he began to sway back and forth to the beat of the song, moving his head and hips to the rhythm. After another moment he began to sing.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need, and I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..” He sang softly, avoiding Liam’s eye as he pulled the wolf in close, pressing his forehead against his.

Liam’s heart was racing in his chest, his mouth agape as he stared at the chimera whose eyes were closed, blush heating up both their faces from their close proximity.

“I just want you for my own more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you….”

Theo was still singing, causing Liam to blush just as hard now. He gripped tightly onto Theo’s shoulder, fingers digging in as he swallowed audibly. This made Theo pause, opening his eyes and giving Liam a nervous glance. When Liam saw the uncertainty in the chimera’s features, he gave him a reassuring smile though it was unexpected he wasn’t…put off by Theo suddenly serenading him. Theo returned the smile, pulling back and twirling Liam in front of him before pulling him back in so their chests were flush together. Dancing now the two were in a world all their own as the song continued in the background.

They were unaware of the audience that had gathered, too wrapped up in each other as the song came to a close. Theo took a deep breath, eyes still shut as his nose bumped Liam’s. If they tilted their heads just right their lips would touch…

“That was beautiful, truly. Really, it brought a tear to my eye.” Came a sarcastic drawl that caused Theo’s head to snap up. His heart beating wildly in terror.

There was the sound of someone slapping Stiles across the back of his head that caused him to cry out. “Lydia, what the hell?” He asked, rubbing the back of his head as Lydia glared at him.

Theo was five seconds from fleeing when a strong hand wrapped around his forearm causing him to look back at the wolf in front of him. He’d forgotten they were so close and his head flinched back. But Liam gave him the softest of smiles and he leaned forward to brush his lips against Theo’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Theo.” He whispered, pulling the Chimera back to the couch to hide for a while.

“Merry Christmas, Liam.” Theo managed to choke back, his face felt like it was on fire. But after a few minutes, it went away as he burrowed into Liam and hid it away from the world.

He doesn’t know how many minutes have passed before a nose brushes his jaw making him look up and then there are lips on his and he’s gasping softly as he returns the kiss. Liam doesn’t pull away to speak, just says the words against Theo’s mouth. “You’re all I want to, Theo.”

This makes Theo smile into the kiss, pressing further into it but now Liam really is pulling back. Theo whines low in confusion until a present is forced into his lap. “But you still have to open your Christmas present.” He smirks. 


End file.
